Light-emitting diode components in which a light-emitting diode chip is arranged in a light-emitting diode housing on a thermal connection part (also called heat sink) which can be thermally connected at the rear side of the light-emitting diode housing are described in published US patent application 2004/0075100 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924, the disclosure content of both of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such light-emitting diode components have hitherto been mounted, in light-emitting diode systems, onto conventional printed circuit boards using surface mounting technology in such a way that the heat sink bears on the printed circuit board. In order to improve the heat dissipation from the light-emitting diode chip, the printed circuit board substrates can have thermal through-connections toward the heat sink. Devices of this type are described in the application document of April 2006 “Thermal Management of Golden DRAGON® LED” in the name of Osram Opto Semiconductors GmbH (see http://catalog.osram-os.com/media/ en/Graphics/00036578 0.pdf).